<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby love me lights out by tylxm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992966">baby love me lights out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylxm/pseuds/tylxm'>tylxm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Sana, F/F, Fluff, insight into their lives, surgeon mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylxm/pseuds/tylxm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling” Sana calls while tracing her thumb over the bottom of Mina’s lips. Their faces barely an inch apart. Their breaths almost intertwined together, with Sana’s hips framing her thighs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. baby love me lights out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling” Sana calls while tracing her thumb over the bottom of Mina’s lips. Their faces barely an inch apart. Their breaths almost intertwined together, with Sana’s hips framing her thighs. </p>
<p>Mina gulps. Staring into the honey brown of Sana’s eyes, mesmerised by her lustful gaze. The warm honey brown of her eyes replaced by a darker almost reddish brown. </p>
<p>She blushes under Sana’s unadulterated attention, unable to tear away from Sana’s magnetic pull. </p>
<p>Sana merely smirks as she dives into her lips, Mina desperately tries to chase after her addicting taste, tasting the acidic earthy wine they had moments before Sana decided to tear down Mina’s resolve. </p>
<p>As desperately as Mina tries to chase after her lips, she can’t quite keep up, and she can already feel Sana’s lips tearing away,<br/>
replaced by a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“Darling, you’re adorable when you blush.” Sana’s voice is quiet, but it carries a gentle and endearing tone. </p>
<p>“I only blush when i’m around you.” mina murmurs, followed by a sheepish smile, “especially when you call me ‘darling’” </p>
<p>Sana presses a kiss on Mina’s forehead, “good, you’re my darling”, then another one on the bridge of her nose near her mole, slowly down the features of mina’s face, until she reaches her lips, </p>
<p>She carefully presses one just above and another one right under, clearly intending to draw this out, she only stops when she hears her whine. </p>
<p>But when Sana leans forward to stake her claim, her phone rings, making the both of them jump. Cutting through the intimate moment between them. </p>
<p>Sana reaches over, taking on a more serious tone, a slight crease forming on her brows </p>
<p>“Minatozaki.” </p>
<p>Sensing the change in her tone, Mina takes Sana’s hand into hers and places a close-lipped kiss onto the back of it, “honey, please.” Her voice barely above a whisper, in an effort to ground her, an ask for her to ignore her phone, and forget about the world around them. </p>
<p>It works of course, Sana can never resist the tender gaze Mina gives her. Some would say that she has gotten ‘soft’ over the years, but none of that matters to Sana, not anymore. </p>
<p>“Get it done by tomorrow, call Jihyo if you need help.” Sana sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed from being disrupted during her off hours.</p>
<p>Throwing the phone onto the bed, she runs her hand through her dark brown hair, and brings her attention back to Mina.</p>
<p>“Darling, shall we have dinner instead?” Gently cupping Mina’s face with her palm, running her thumb over her flushed cheeks, as a silent apology for disrupting their moment. </p>
<p>“Of course, honey.” Returning the gesture by placing a kiss on the inside of Sana’s palm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. slow down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana loves to spoil Mina, with anything and everything she could ever want. </p>
<p>From small handwritten notes to extravagant luxury branded goods. Sana only wants the best for Mina, because to put it simply: </p>
<p>Mina deserves the best. </p>
<p>“Before we go inside, take this.” Sana gently hands a silk blindfold to Mina. </p>
<p>Mina takes it with a smirk. Resisting the urge to make a teasing remark, she places the blindfold on. Slightly nervous with her heightened senses caused by the loss of her sight, Sana must have sensed it as she quickly reassures her. </p>
<p>“Trust me, ok?” Sana exited the car and quickly went to the other side, taking Mina’s hand and leading her through a few doors and up the elevator. </p>
<p>“Why are you being so secretive?” Mina asks after she hears the elevator doors close. </p>
<p>“You’ll know soon.” Bringing their intertwined hands up to her lips. </p>
<p>When the elevator chimes, the first thing that hits Mina is the warm summer breeze, she knows she’s outside, but it doesn’t smell like the city that she’s grown accustomed to over the years, it smells..somewhat fresh? </p>
<p>Then it hits her that she knows this place, but before she could even make a guess, Sana stops beside her, and turns to take her blindfold off. </p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, darling.”  </p>
<p>The private botanical garden was redecorated into something similar to one of those secret fairytale gardens, with exotic flowers with names that both of them can’t even begin to pronounce, fairy lights illuminating the path along the garden. </p>
<p>“Sana...this is beautiful.” Mina gasps completely in awe of the garden.</p>
<p>Sana looks at Mina under the bright Seoul skyline, and - she thinks this is an understatement but - Mina looks breathtaking. </p>
<p>In a simple off shoulder white dress, embroidered with blue, purple and pink flowers. Decorated with a crystal necklace (a gift from Sana) that elevates the whole outfit from a casual summer’s day look to a special date night outfit. </p>
<p>Sana thinks that nothing in this world could compare to the beauty that is Myoi Mina.</p>
<p>From the way her gums show when she smiles, to the way she laughs unabashedly at Sana’s bad jokes, to the way she fiddles with her hands when she gets nervous. There will never be a day where Sana can learn all of Mina’s idiosyncrasies.</p>
<p>But she will do everything to try.</p>
<p>As they venture through the garden, Sana can’t resist taking her phone out to snap a picture of Mina. Even among the rare exotic flowers, Mina stands out miles beyond them. </p>
<p>Mina catches Sana trying to take a sneaky photo of her, and decides to entertain her by striking a bunch of poses, starting off with elegant, poised ones and progressively getting more and more goofy, with Sana acting as a photographer, making noises of approval, taking picture after picture until both their stomach hurt from laughing too much. </p>
<p>“Thank you. For this.” Mina says after she regains her breath. Her voice carries so much love and care, accompanied with a smile that’s only reserved for Sana. </p>
<p>Sana steps closer to Mina, taking her hands into hers, intertwines them. “Anything for you.” She smiles before she captures Mina lips into a kiss, that hopefully expresses all of her love. Gently laying their foreheads against each other’s. </p>
<p>They’re both incredibly talented and very well spoken, both being able to establish themselves despite being foreigners. But when it comes to their feeling’s for each other, they somehow lose the ability to speak, words alone are never enough to capture their love.</p>
<p>But when words fail, music and dance prevails. </p>
<p>“Dance with me?” Mina smiles while leading them towards an open area in the middle of the garden, already knowing Sana’s answer.</p>
<p>And in all honesty how could Sana reject her? Not when she looked so beautiful under the moonlight. </p>
<p>They settle into a slow waltz, with Mina taking the lead, with Sana’s hand on Mina’s shoulder, and Mina’s gently on her back, hands ever intertwined, as they dance around the garden flowing to the thrum of the music and the beat of their hearts. </p>
<p>“We should do this more often.” Sana sighs, trying to fully absorb the moment. In between Sana’s busy life as the CEO of Seoul top entertainment company, and Mina’s life as a surgeon. They hardly ever manage to find downtime between their packed schedules. </p>
<p>Mina takes Sana’s hand up to her lips, pressing them along Sana’s knuckles “I’m sorry, honey. The hospital has been short on staff for the past month. We’ve been trying to argue with the board for better resources, and because of that for the moment we’re suffering from it.” Sana looks carefully at Mina, </p>
<p>“Darling, you know I don’t mind. I knew what I signed up for when I married a surgeon.” Sana chuckles, looking at Mina with genuine love and understanding of how cruel the nature of her job and how political it can be at times. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Mina murmurs against Sana’s shoulder, so softly that she would have missed it if they were not wrapped up in their own world. </p>
<p>Sana pretends that she didn’t hear her, “sorry dear, I didn’t quite catch that.” </p>
<p>Mina pulls away from her shoulder, “I. love. you.” Pausing between each word to peck Sana’s lips. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>“Now all we need is a very generous anonymous donor that has the well being of the development of the hospital at heart.” Sana suggests but she knows that Mina would never let her. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, the board will have my head if they found out.” Mina laughs but appreciates the gesture nonetheless. </p>
<p>They stay there under the moonlight wrapped up in each other’s embrace, basking in the intimate moment between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!<br/>this might turn into something more if i have the time, but no promises.<br/>yell at me @mitangsana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>